dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Red (Solarverse)
Great Red also known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons, is an immensely powerful Dragon that resides in the Dimensional Gap. He is the one who is recorded in the Apocalypse. 'Appearance' 'True Form' Much like his original depiction, Great Red has the appearance of a gigantic red Western Dragon with two sets of wings. He also has a horn on his snout. 'Human Form(s)' In his humanoid forms, Great Red appears as a red-haired individual with bright golden eyes and baggy or biker clothing. In his male form, he is a man who appears to be in his twenties with creamy skin and slightly spiky hair. '"Girly Red"' The female incarnation of Great Red. As "Girly-Red", the Apocalypse Dragon has the appearance of an attractive woman. She appears around the same age as her male form, with the same creamy skin and red hair, which is now waist-length. Her hair is somewhat less spikier than her male incarnation, and her fangs are more visible. 'Personality' Great Red is more often than not, depicted as a gang delinquent, because of his usual attitude towards everything around him. He is a very uncaring and quite selfish individual, seeing as how he doesn't usually have a high opinion or takes much interest in beings, inferior to him. And because of the majority of the supernatural entities are below him, Great Red is somewhat of an outsider. He had even chosen to reside in the Dimensional Gap, where he couldn't disturb others and they couldn't disturb him as well. Great Red is known to go into violent tendencies whenever someone either insults his pride, stares at him for too long or just destroys something the Great Red considers precious. Under Issei's influence, the god he'd regard as his younger brother, Great Red adopted a more humane personality, showing vulnarability, care, affection and anger at those who would harm him and those he considers family. Great Red is overall a Neutrally-Good being with extreme might and cocky attitude, who aids and supports Issei, both physically and spiritually, all through out the latter's adventures. In the continuation story of ROSG, in which he is featured as well, Great Red, due to becoming more and more human-like in persona, can express deep emotions of despair, depression, sadness and anger-at-self for being unable to prevent a tragedy from occurring. 'History' Just like in canon, not much is known about his backstory. Only that he is a very ancient dragon, who was born from the concept of the 'Dream'. At one point, he occupied the Dimensional Gap after Ophis had temporarily left, which in terms world spark a long one-sided conflict between him and the Ouroboros Dragon. Thousands of years later, Great Red, along with many of the supernatural entities, sense the abnormal energy, coming from Issei Hyoudou when he was just an infant. Later on in the story, Great Red would grow to befriend both the Solar God and Ophis. As Issei goes through many obstacles and adventures, Great Red continuously supports him. During that time, the Great Red begins to expand his range of friendly relationships even more. To this day, Great Red continues to live alongside Issei, Ophis and the Trihexa, supporting each of them when they need him. 'Powers & Abilities' Presumably Immeasurable Strength: '''Great Red was abnormally powerful, so much so that his might was considered '''Infinite and there were very few beings in the Supernatural World that could pose a threat to him. The Apocalypse Dragon, as confirmed in both canon and in the story, was far more powerful than the Two Heavenly Dragons and every god in his universe. The only beings known to have had a similar margin of power were the Trihexa and Ophis, with cosmic entities such as the Above Entity or Amatsu-Mikaboshi (previously) being the only ones superior to him. Because of his title as the 'Apocalypse Dragon', it can be assumed that the Great Red, is so strong he could bring an end to the Supernatural World, as such, he is one of the few beings who could wipe out the entirety of that world in a short period of time. Immense Durability: 'His durability was just as immense as his power, bordering with absolute invulnerability, with only beings of extreme might capable of severely injuring him. The immensity of his durability was proved numerous times by both statements from many of the characters and fights, the Great Red had participated in. Vali, the strongest White Dragon Emperor till now, couldn't inflict any sort of damage on him, though the former wasn't at his prime at the time. He withstood attacks from the 666 beast as well. ''See main article: Profile '''Weakness(es) Great Red is very hot-tempered and careless during direct confrontations, as he is one of the most powerful beings in existence in his own right, and therefore believes that he does not have to exert much effort or patience. He is also vulnerable to the blood of Samael; the Poison of God, due to the blood being extremely poisonous to Dragons, as well as a being who is a possessor of Dragons. 'Trivia' *Great Red's human form is reminiscent of the character Sora, the main protagonist of No Game No Life. Girly-Red's appearance is based on Rindō Kobayashi from Shokugeki no Soma. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Super Acrobat6